


Multifaceted

by Insecuriosity



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Blitzwing POV, Character Study, Flash writing challenge 2016, Other, Other tags to be added, Unethical Experimentation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-19 20:53:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8224504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insecuriosity/pseuds/Insecuriosity
Summary: Blitzwing tries to pick up his old life, after having been in Autobot hands for half a vorn. He intends to forget what happened, but predictably, it's not that simple.Will contain four chapters of roughly 500-800 words. All 4 chapters combined will have 2000 words.





	1. A cold room

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [Insecuriosity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insecuriosity/pseuds/Insecuriosity) in the [TF_Flash_Challenge](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/TF_Flash_Challenge) collection. 



First week:  
‘A cold room’ 

During his first hours back on the Nemesis, Blitzwing’s only mission was to return to the status quo, as quickly as possible.  
Security had not recognised him at first, but a spark-frequency scan and a well placed threat had let Blitzwing inside very quickly.

He had welding lines in places that he’d never felt before, new transformation seams that itched like the pits, and a crick in his neck that could have felled Megatron, but he was back home. 

Mecha in the hallway gave him plenty of space as he walked towards his room. They looked surprised to see him – some even startled. Maybe they had heard of how he’d escaped, and the carnage he’d created on his way out?  
Blitzwing didn’t care. He was tired, and it was so good, SO good to be back in an atmosphere he knew… He couldn’t stop smiling. 

“Astrotrain, I’m home!” He called out when he entered his room. “Did you miss me?”

Astrotrain was standing by the viewport in their shared quarters, indulging in his hobby of staring out into space. If the Decepticons hadn’t been on strict energon rations, Astrotrain would be flying alongside the Nemesis, instead of being cooped up inside.  
For a roommate, he was really quite terrible. Always complaining – never agreeable to a compromise – and slowly claiming more of Blitzwing’s space by leaving his garbage all over the place.

Blitzwing had missed him. 

“Blitzwing?” Astrotrain looked confused, and he squinted his optics.

“Yes, it’s me! I’m so happy to be back home!” Blitzwing threw himself onto his berth. He didn’t even mind that Astrotrain had piled it with his garbage – it was another normalcy to enjoy. “I see you still can’t find the trashbin. How do you even complete your scouting missions?” 

“…What happened to your face?” Astrotrain didn’t rise to the argument.

Blitzwing felt his armour plates lock down a little. Astrotrain was not following the script, but things could still be salvaged. “I don’t know, I haven’t been to zhe medbay yet. I don’t mind scars. Zhey make me look cool!”  
And he was not going to get anything fixed unless it was going to kill him. He never wanted to see a scalpel again in his life. 

“Not what I mean.” Astrotrain said. “Your face is just… not your face. What happened?”

Blitzwing fought the familiar tingles of panic, and he flared his armour. “Nozhing happened! I’m fine, I’m back, and I vhant to know why you are **still leaving _garbage_ all over _my_ berth! ** ”

In contrast to Blitzwing’s expectations, Astotrain doesn’t yell back. He just looked horrified. Blitzwing had never seen him look so stricken and… disgusted?  
“Why are you looking at me like zhat!?”

“Your _face…_ ” 

“….What’s wrong wizh my face?” He asked. It couldn’t be worse than a nasty scar, could it? 

He approached the mirror in their quarters, and tried to prepare himself for a disgusting mess of energon and welds to show up.  
Instead, he met a stranger. His red faceplate and bulky chin had been removed, and an almost regal faceplate looked back. Modeled straight after upper nobility, if you ignored the left optic. 

That was it? He’d expected worse, based on Astrotrain’s reaction.

Of all the things that the Autobots had done to him in that cold room, a new faceplate was the least shocking. Pure, giddy relief and mischievous anger bubbled up in his spark, and Blitzwing was about to turn to call his roommate on his tasteless joke…. When his face changed. 

A microklik of black – and he was staring into the grinning face of a sparkeater. Fangs and all.


	2. “Some people never go crazy. What truly horrible lives they must lead.”

Things did not improve for Blitzwing.

High command had ordered him to report to the medical bay as soon as they realised he was on-board, and Blitzwing had ignored them. He could go in later. He wasn’t wounded – not in the physical sense anyway – and he _needed_ to calm down. A few days of burying the trauma extra deep, and boom, Blitzwing would be back in tip-top shape!

Of course he should have realised that his well-being was not the reason why High Command wanted him in medical. He’d come back from Autobot capture relatively unscathed, and to them he probably looked like Cybertron’s most unconvincing double agent. So, a medical check-up it was.

When a Squadron of warriors broke down the door to ‘escort’ him to the medbay, Blitzwing had NOT gone quietly. In fact, he might have gone screaming, fighting, shooting and blasting all the way there, right up to a medic-induced shutdown. 

….Looking back, he’d probably started the rumours all by himself.

By the time he had been cleared from the medbay, the rumourmill had had half a decacycle to gain momentum.  
Hallways and mess-hall tables emptied as he walked by, and there were always optics glued to his face. Blitzwing wouldn’t admit it under the threat of death, but it ate at him that he didn’t know which face they saw when they looked at him. 

He avoided thinking about it for as long as he could. He put tremendous effort into being the same mech he’d been before the incident, and tried as hard as he could to ignore the way people reacted.   
The way he would sometimes be ignored by everyone, as if a pair of dice had landed on ‘everyone ignore Blitzwing’. The way some of his remarks seemed to trigger battle coding in the people around him. 

Even Astrotrain. Astrotrain treated him differently. The straightforwardness he’d always so enjoyed about the mech had become a source of anxiety, since he never bothered to hide just how much Blitzwing freaked him out.   
Arguably the only good thing that came from the awkward roommate he now had, was that he got to learn the extent of the rumours.

Everyone thought he was insane. 

Blitzwing just wished that it was actually true. If he’d really lost his grip, maybe he wouldn’t be aching for normalcy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter frickin' WRECKED me. I now know that I am most certainly not made for 500 word chapters, but I am going to fight my way through to the end. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy :)

**Author's Note:**

> I was unable to keep to the 500 words in this chapter, but I am hoping to rectify this in the upcoming chapters. Please enjoy!


End file.
